


Matriarchy

by Kotik



Series: Adult Season Three [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotik/pseuds/Kotik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enterprise runs out of dilithium there is only one way to get it. The crew will have to open negotiations with a race that has some <i>very</i> special needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matriarchy

It was not easy to be the captain sometimes. Sipping a fine bourbon, _Enterprise_ ’s captain sat relaxing in his quarters, reminiscing about recent events.

He had expected that they would stumble upon some truly strange places when venturing out into space, but this really beat the pants off anything they had encountered so far. It had been some time since an officers briefing had ended with every single attendant blushing a deep shade of crimson – except for T’Pol of course. She had delivered the report on the planet’s population as if she had described the local weather pattern.

The essence of the strangest report he’d ever taken was, that the population was organized as a matriarchy. The men existed for two purposes only – to reproduce and to pleasure the females. They had basically stumbled upon a whole planet of nymphomaniac women. Of course he had classified that report immediately.

Some of the crew had not had the chance to get laid for almost two years. If they would learn what happened down there he would have a riot at hand. Somehow Starfleet had not thought this through when they had sent out a ship full of young people in their prime with the stern warning that fraternization was not permitted.

For many this problem had been solved, since he had basically rescinded the no-frats around the time of the P’Jem incident. Once Starfleet would see the log entry he’d be in all kinds of trouble, but that would be nothing in comparison to the circus that would have been his ship had he deprived his crew of something that every young person needed from time to time.

Hell, even he was not immune to the urge. Granted, at over forty he didn’t need to hop in the sack every week, but even the ship’s captain was in need of some TLC once in a while. He’d paid only a passing attention to the ship’s rumor mill, but from what he had heard, there was one man who had no problems finding willing partners for a little roll in the proverbial hay – the ship’s chief engineer.

Well, that did not really come as a surprise. He’d been with Trip in decon several times and knew that his friend had been more than generously provided for by mother nature. Adding to that was the fact that it was said he was not too discriminate about the gender of his partners. Thinking of it, bisexual tendencies seemed to be pattern among the crew. Hoshi, Trip’s XO Anna Hess, Cutler from sickbay and – one of the more outlandish claims – even his first officer were said to be welcoming both genders to their respective beds.

He would have dismissed the idea of T’Pol even thinking about having sex with anyone as late as three weeks ago, but while he had found himself abducted by that Tellarite Bounty hunter, T’Pol had come down with a mysterious infection that according to Phlox’s logs had had some biological implications. Since Phlox didn’t give much details, citing doctor-patient confidentiality, he could only guess that it had something to do with whatever controlled the Vulcan sex drive, because the rumors about T’Pol being part of the ship’s nightlife started right after that incident.

For all the tall tales and outlandish rumors about the crew’s intimate exploits, things seemed to run flawless. There weren’t any orgies in the Jeffries tubes or copulating engineers on top of the warp reactor. Everyone who was privileged enough to find a willing partner went on about it discretely in their spare time and the sanctity of their quarters.

 _Or in C47_ , he thought with amusement. He knew that Trip still thought the captain was laboring under the assumption that it was an unused engineering storage room, but he had long since discovered that several officers had created their very own swinger club in there. He saw no reason to alert anyone to this knowledge as it wasn’t his business as long as everything that happened in that room stayed there.

The door chime startled him out of his thoughts.

“Come.”

His visitor was revealed to be the ship’s chief engineer. Their long friendship had taken a bad knock when he was forced to come down hard on the younger man after the congenitor incident, but the shared grief over A.G.’s untimely death had healed most of the rifts between them.

“Cap’n, Anna and I are going down there.”

The announcement had been short and simple, despite the cultural implications. He reached over to fetch a second glass and indicated Trip to take a seat.

“Are you sure about that, Trip? I know you’re not exactly a prude, but that will be quite a task down there.”

“Sure, I could think of better things than being taken on a leash and stark naked on top of it, but you know that we have no other options. We are completely out of dilithium and those ladies down there have it in abundance. Whatever it takes to get some of that, we’ll have to do it. Have you any idea how long it takes to get home on impulse power?”

“None of us would still be alive, including our long-lived science officer, according to herself,” he confirmed.

“Look, it’s no secret that Anna and I have slept with each other more than once. She’s an exhibitionist and I’m not really squeamish either. We can cope with it. You can hardly order anyone to go down there.”

“I’d take my chances with hobbling back in first gear, before I did that,” Jon answered with a snort.

“Just let Anna and me handle it. The worst they can do is saying no. And even then my XO will have had a good time.”

They both chuckled and sipped from their drinks.

“Can I ask you something?” Jon asked carefully. “You don’t need to answer, but I’ve heard a few rumors about you and T’Pol and strange noises coming from her quarters.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know about it,” the younger man said, shaking his head in amusement.

“I don’t spend my days listening into rumors, but I’ve heard that T’Pol has become quite active lately.”

The chief put his glass down. “You know about C47 don’t you?”

“I’ve seen the changed interior design,” Jon answered with a smirk. “But I wasn’t going to say anything. It’s obvious that it wasn’t designed to play cards, but as long as things stay there it’s none of my business.”

“Well it is now,” his friend replied with a smirk in return. “The girls have been nagging me for weeks to invite you along as well. And yes, that includes our science officer.”

“I can’t really do that,” the captain replied. “Remember I’m the one who might have to send someone to his or her death one day. There’s no way I can allow myself to be involved with anyone on the ship. If you and T’Pol think you can handle it; I know I couldn’t.”

“Your loss,” the chief answered, emptying his drink. “Anyway, T’Pol is preparing everything and Anna and I will go down in the morning.”

“Good luck, Trip.”

=/\=

He was happy that except for Anna, T’Pol and the Captain all other personnel had been ordered to leave the launch bay. They would only undress once the shuttle was underway, but he was sure he’d end up blushing a dark shade of crimson when he saw T’Pol take out a PADD.

Her lecture on appropriate protocols was nothing new, but this time it would almost certainly be a rather awkward affair.

“Remember, Commander, the ruling matriarch is addressed as ‘First Mother’, but under no circumstances are you to look directly into her face or address her directly. In fact, you mustn’t speak to anyone but Lieutenant Hess, who you are to address as ‘my lady’.”

 He acknowledged T’Pol’s instructions with a nod. So far it had not been all too bad.

“When presented to the ruling matriarch or any other woman you are to look at their bust or genitals, but never at their face. Failure to do so is considered a lack of appreciation for the female’s beauty. I believe you do not wish to know what this civilizations punishment for this transgression is. Should you not have an erection when looking at a female I urge you to think about a situation that arouses you at all haste.”

Okay, that didn’t help at all, he thought as he felt his face burn up with a blush for the ages. He forced himself to nod in acknowledgement.

“I cannot provide exact details on exact protocol, but it appears to be customary that females have their servants pleasure them during negotiations. You will have to rely on your ability to improvise. Should your intimate services be requested by the First Mother, the request will be made to Lieutenant Hess and I advise granting such request to improve your negotiation position. _Maaterians_ are anatomically comparable, so all techniques of human sexuality are applicable without adaptations.”

“So, I better have a hard-on at all times, stare at their tits and fuck them if asked to do so,” Trip said, trying to hide his embarrassment behind vulgar language.  

“Commander, I strongly advise you not to take this lightly,” she reproached him mildly. “The punishments for male misbehavior on this planet are severe and I do not need to explain to you that the well-being of the entire crew depends on the success of this mission.”

He nodded, adopting a slightly frustrated grimace. This would definitely qualify as the weirdest away mission ever.

With a last glance back at an apologetically looking captain, he followed Anna into the shuttle, where he ran through the system checks.

Anna was preparing herself for the arrival in the back of the shuttle, which amounted to getting naked, really.

“You wearin’ that for a bet?” he asked when his stark naked XO took a seat in the co-pilot’s chair. She wore absolutely nothing except for some wreath of flowers around her neck that was vaguely reminiscent of a Hawaiian Lei.

“Funny, Trip,” she said with a smug grin. “Now get back there and unwrap my present.”

He shook his head and started to undress while his second in command took over control of the shuttle. Well, however this weird stuff ended, they’d have the distinction of having conducted the first nudist away mission. Together with being the first pregnant male of the species and being the first to score an alien woman, that was his third ‘first’.

He wasn’t so sure about the tryst with Kaitaama though. It could well be that the captain had beaten him to the punch with that apothecary on the Akaali planet. His friend had always declined to comment on any questions in that regard.

“Well, my lady.” he quipped, coming back to the front seats in his birthday suit. “Wanna put me on a leash now or does that have time till we’ve landed?”

“Take control,” she replied with a mischievous grin. “First I’ll make sure you’re properly appreciative of the female beauty.”

Once he had taken control of the craft, guiding it through the planet’s upper atmosphere, he saw Anna bend over and take his ‘best piece’ in her mouth.

“I’ll be damned,” he groaned in bliss over the feeling of her soft lips around his hardening organ. “I don’t think this thing is rated for blowjob landings.”

=/\=

It was heard not to feel sorry for poor Trip. Her superior officer was hardly one to spurn a good bang wherever he found the necessary privacy, but walking out of a shuttle, stark naked on a leash and with a raging nine inch erection on display was not something that was overly dignified.

She walked up to an equally naked alien woman, who also had a man on a leash. She wondered if all aliens were just ‘bumpy-headed’ humans. The _Maaterians_ looked pretty much like humans. Their skin was somewhat pale and they had prominent ridges down their noses, around their eyes and down either side of their torso, but that was as far as the differences went.

It was a good thing she liked being looked at. Most other women would probably have considered the situation even creepier than it was already. The alien male stared straight at her precious bits and his body reacted accordingly. Looking over at her companion, she saw that Trip had the presence of mind to do the same with the _Maaterian_ female. That was quite an achievement, considering where most of his blood currently was.

And another thing she realized was that Trip had a considerable size advantage over the indigenous males at least if the one on the other female’s leash was anything to go by.

“Welcome, I am Rasena, adjunct matriarch to the First Mother of _Maateria_. We are most honored that you chose to respect our customs.”

“I am Lady Anna of the starship _Enterprise_ ,” Anna replied and followed the alien woman’s lead into what looked like the palace. Instead of a reception chamber or anything, they were brought to a room in the left wing of the building though.

“You can use this room to rest and make use of your servant,” her guide explained as they entered the luxurious suite. “The Council of Mothers will convene and grant you an audience four of your hours from now. I have taken the liberty to prepare written instructions for your visit in your language based on the language data your Lady Hoshi has sent to us.”

Anna took the offered PADD and thanked her guide with a bow.

She freed Trip from the leash as soon as the alien woman and her servant had left.

“You could be in some demand, buddy,” Anna said with a chuckle. “If that guy was anything to go by the _Maaterian_ males seem not to be too well endowed.”

“You’re not helping, Anna,” he grumbled and she saw him rub the side of the neck. The leather collar of the leash had chaffed his skin lightly. She took a small tub with ointment from her pocket and applied it to his neck.  

=/\=

They were sitting in the luxurious pool of their guest room, relaxing before the ‘hard part’ of their visit. Trip had visibly relaxed over the last hour, but in three hours he would be taken to the task – literally if that text were anything to go by.

Considering how quickly and accurately they had produced a text in human standard on a PADD that was no less sophisticated then the ones on the ship, it was clear that the Maaterians were a technologically advanced species which merely had no ambitions to venture out into space instead of lacking the ability.

“Listen to that,” she said, reading from the instructions. “Once you have stated your request, it is expected to present your servant to the First Mother for inspection. Should she choose to make use of him you will be presented with her own servant in return and it is considered a matter of respect to make use of him in the same manner if your physiology allows.”

“Now that sounds properly creepy,” he answered. “I just hope she isn’t eighty.”

“Even if she is, I doubt she’ll look eighty,” Anna mused. “In a society where failure to appreciate female beauty is a punishable offense, you would make sure that there is some appreciable beauty in the first place, wouldn’t you. I have a feeling that these people are _very_ advanced in plastic surgery. Haven’t you seen that Rasena’s tits were fake?” 

“I had a suspicion, but it’s not like I could have asked,” he snorted sarcastically.

“And here, even more rules,” she continued, pointing at the PADD. “When a member of the council reaches climax, it is required to end all conversation. Only when the Council member has sufficiently recovered, it is permitted to continue negotiations. Should the First Mother make use of your servant, no conversation is permitted until she has climaxed or returned your servant to you.”

“I’m definitely not writing the mission report to the captain,” he insisted and his sullen tone left no doubt about what he thought of this assignment. But they had volunteered and they needed that dilithium more than anything. Who knew, it could end up a memorable experience.

She understood his misgivings though. Being paraded around on a leash to be ‘made use of’, was not an experience she’d be overly comfortable with. Somehow she had the feeling that he would spend much of the next meeting in C47 reasserting his masculinity. Poor Trip.

=/\=

He avoided looking in her face, concentrating on the naughty bits of the First Mother as Anna presented him to her. The sheer naughtiness of Anna’s blowjob while he had landed the shuttle pod was enough that just remembering it had made him hard as he was expected to as good ‘servant’ to his XO.  

He had to give it to this planet’s surgeons though; this First Mother had most likely gone through a fair share of D checks. If Anna’s natural rack was impressive, the monstrous jugs of the matriarch were downright ridiculous. From what he could see she had been disassembled and reassembled a few times as she looked much younger than she sounded.

“Your petition has been heard, Lady Anna,” he heard her proclaim and a slight knot formed in the pit of his stomach. “If you would now grant me use of your most impressive servant?”

As expected, his leash was handed to the matriarch, while Anna was given a seat among the Councilwomen and walked off with the hunk who had been kneeling next to the chair of the First Mother, although that was more like a throne to say the least.

He took his place the same way the local hunk had done. The elevated platform of the throne allowed him to have a look at Council despite having his eyes cast down as per instruction. The reason why the First Mother had not taken him to the task yet became obvious when the squeals and moans from the left side of the council became increasingly louder.

A young woman – well at least her body looked young – was getting properly banged by her servant right there on her council seat and was about to come up a storm. Everybody ignored the spectacle since it seemed to be the most normal thing on this world.  He had counted no less than four other Councilwomen who were currently getting pounded by their servants, one particularly big-breasted one was even taking it up the rear if his vision didn’t deceive him.

Most other women had their servants eat them out or were having their boobs fondled. Anna had obviously decided to blend in and had the local hunk lapping around her sweet spot and if her cross-eyed look was anything to go by, he wasn’t exactly bad at it.

Once the Councilwoman to the left had come down from a very noisy orgasm, business as usual was resumed and he was instructed to lie down at the feet of the First Mother. She stood from her throne and without much ado she pointed his erection at her moist opening and began to impale herself with some difficulties.

It was obvious that even the experienced regent of this planet was used to a somewhat smaller size as she groaned and wheezed and she was ridiculously tight for someone who apparently spent most of her days getting banged the daylights out of her.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that Anna had followed the First Mother’s lead and was already riding the loaned hunk at full gallop.

Meanwhile the matriarch had managed to bury his organ inside her and began to slide up and down his length. If she wanted to be done properly, so be it, he thought to himself and went to town on her monstrous breasts.

=/\=

It was no wonder that these people were banging each other constantly, Anna thought somewhat disenchanted. An orgasm did not provide relief for too long. Since she was used to doing Trip or Travis, the gun that the First Mother’s servant had brought to the fight had felt ordinary at best. Granted, he was experienced enough and had managed to make her cum, but it wasn’t exactly the earth-shattering orgasms that Trip or Hoshi could manage to give her.

Things looked a bit different for the First Mother, who was still at it – and quite noisily at that. She wasn’t quite sure if all of Trip’s methods were covered by proper protocol. For all the instructions they’d be given, these sex-crazed people had forgotten to tell them what and what not to do when getting boinked by the ruling matriarch.

No matter if Trip’s thorough job on the First Mother humungous fake tits or the two fingers he’d pushed past her rear entrance were unseemly or not, the alien woman seemed way past caring and crashed down on him in the throes of a mighty orgasm.

Once the very dishevel matriarch had taken her seat again Anna stood up on Rasena’s signal and returned the hapless hunk to the matriarch and collected Trip. Having emptied himself into the regent, he’d gone soft, but surely that would be understood by the locals.

“I congratulate you on your choice of servant, Lady Anna,” the First Mother said, her breath still labored. “It was a great privilege to make use of such a fine specimen. I do hope mine has not disappointed you too much. You are obviously used to a very high standard.”

“He was more than adequate, First Mother.”

It was of course a white lie, and if the ‘understanding smile’ of the regent was any indication, she knew that.

“The council will grant your wish,” the matriarch continued. “You will be allowed to harvest the crystals for an entire day as long as our customs continue to be observed.”

Anna was wondering when the council was supposed to have made that decision as most of the women around were by now busy again with ‘making use’ of their pet males, but they had gained the needed approval. Now it was down to convince more people to come down for some naked dilithium mining.

=/\=

Commander T’Pol stepped out of the shuttle, leading the ship’s helmsman on her leash. Thankfully the air on the planet was fairly warm as without any clothing she would of course have no thermal lining either that would help her keep up her body temperature.

Commander Tucker’s idea to use the regular visitors of the intimate meetings in C47 for the away team was of course a logical solution. They were used to seeing each other without clothing. It would at some point become necessary to engage in sexual contact to satisfy the customs of this planet and they were all comfortable with the thought as that was what aforementioned meetings were for in the first place.

Unfortunately her current ‘servant’ did not belong to the list of her acceptable intimate partners. Hoshi Sato, as a fellow female was of course not available for the purpose on this world and the young communications officer was having the second candidate, Lieutenant Reed, on her own leash right now. This left Commander Tucker as the only option.

Thankfully the customs of this planet allowed her to offer her ‘servant’ to ‘Lady Anna’ to facilitate a temporary exchange of partners. Although she was the highest ranking officer it had been decided to uphold the cover of Lieutenant Hess as the ship’s matriarch. In fact, with the situation as awkward as it was, it had been decided to consider this an outdoors meeting of the C47 congregation and Starfleet protocol had been abandoned.

With only eight hours to harvest as much dilithium as possible, the men were put to the task immediately with the women standing next to them holding the leash. Although they were put into a rather humiliating position, the men were not showing too much signs of unrest. In fact the perspective of engaging in sexual relations at a later time seemed to be sufficient motivation to endure the indignity with commendable equanimity.

Her keen hearing had picked up a muttered conversation between Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker and it appeared that the male members of their group were planning to ‘return the favor’ at the next regular meeting in C47. That could only mean that then it would be the females to be put on a leash and required to render intimate services to the males. To her surprise she found the idea to be at Commander Tucker’s mercy quite exhilarating and she sensed a moisture develop between her thighs.

=/\=

“Lady Anna, may I offer the services of my serveant?”

Trip had to force himself not to grin, when the two women exchanged the leashes that he and Travis were tethered on. Of course the statement had been for the benefit of getting herself a partner that T’Pol actually found acceptable and that were only Hoshi, Malcolm and himself. According to her own admission the other men on the group were too clumsy in their technique.

She had never really let on why she couldn’t have sex the normal way, always just giving evading citations of ‘Vulcan tradition’. As a result of whatever it was, T’Pol only engaged in anal sex and if her reaction to a good ol’ backdoor pounding was any indication, it was much more fun for a Vulcan than for humans, but it took some finesse and neither Travis, Taylor nor Rostov had passed T’Pol’s proverbial entrance exam.

After four hours of hard work ‘Lady Anna’ had declared that it was time to ‘make use’ of their servants, an idea that the _Maaterian_ overseers had had about three times in that period. All around them things were already heating up. Hoshi had pinned Malcolm to the ground, riding the ol’ hobby horse and Kusnetzova and Misha Rostov were at it already, too.

With no pockets to bring any lube, he had to get T’Pol properly wet first and thankfully a thorough tongue job on the Vulcan’s sensitive boobs was more than enough to have her gushing. He coated his rock-hard organ with her juices by rubbing it along her drenched labia, eliciting a slight groan from the Vulcan, who bent forward, stabilizing herself by putting her hands on her knees.

Grabbing her hips, he guided the tip of his erection to her rear-entrance and started pushing. Amid groans from his partner, he glided in with a bit of effort. The superior Vulcan muscle control allowed her to relax more easily and pushing past T’Pol’s defenses was not nearly as much effort as getting past Hoshi’s tight gateway. The young coms officer was the only other woman in their swingers club, who received visitors through the backdoor.

It had only been weeks since T’Pol had gone all swivel-eyed due to some mysterious infection and as far as he could tell that had opened the floodgates with vigor. Just three days later the ship’s first officer had joined the group, finally balancing the male-female ratio in the process.

He reminisced about those early days of T’Pol’s membership as he slid in and out of her delicate rear end. The Vulcan surely had surprised the lot of them. Although only he and Malcolm had the privilege of getting into her butt, the others weren’t completely rejected and Travis & Co could always get a good blowjob out of it.

If her groans and moans were anything to go by he was ‘serving’ his mistress quite well and Trip upped the tempo, not the least because Malcolm seemed to have done the job already. With screams of delight Hoshi came like a freight train not too far from them and Anna seemed to be getting there as well.

Truth be told, for all the fun they had in their exclusive club, T’Pol was his preferred partner. With nobody else he was so in tune. And while Malcolm failed at the task from time to time, he had so far never failed to make her cum hard and by the sound of it, he needed to get there soon, lest they be having a large audience.

Hoshi, Anna and the three _Maaterian_ women watching them had already climaxed and Kusnetsova and Cutler weren’t very far from it, so he reached forward to fondle T’Pol’s breasts. Hoshi needed a good pussy rubbing or breast fondling to be able to climax from backdoor fun at all, but with T’Pol the added stimulation just meant he’d get there faster. Whatever it was with Vulcan physiology, it was more than just an ersatz method.

Feeling the pressure bubble up in his loins, he upped the tempo yet again for the final sprint and with low guttural moans the Vulcan started shivering in the throes of a mighty orgasm, which seemed to inspire Liz Cutler too, who came simultaneously next to them.

With a triumphant growl he spilled into the bowels of the moaning science officer.

=/\=

“Not bad,” the unmistakable voice of the captain could be heard from behind him. “You mined all that in just eight hours?”

“Let’s just say we were properly motivated,” Trip replied with a grin and continued to label the containers they had brought to cargo bay two. As far as he could tell the mined dilithium would last them at least two years.

“I take it that the away team was a rather realistic representation of your C47 group?”

“You sure you don’t wanna give it a shot?” Trip asked back with a teasing undertone.

“Drop it, Trip,” came the good-natured reply. “I should commend you on your… um… diplomatic talent. If her communiqué is anything to go by, you’ve left a rather lasting impression on the matriarch and we’ve been invited to come back for more dilithium any time we need it.”

“I’d be leaving quickly John,” Trip said, trying to hide his blush. “I might do something that gets me in front of court martial.”

He heard the captain laugh when leaving the cargo bay. 


End file.
